Mix It Up
by Slowy Slowpoke
Summary: The school life of a softball team practising on one corner of the field while the baseball team practice on the opposite side. I wonder how they will fare. (Literally. I hope no plans for the story so it may go in whatever direction the story wants.)


"Softball...?" I mumble out the word as I stare into my laptop's screen.

I click into the forum topic 'What about softball?' and scan through the posts without looking at which user have posted which posts.

'Aw, I really wanted to come into Nishiura for softball.'

'Yeah, that was actually my first choice but since softball has been dumped for baseball...Heard that it's for the school's budget.'

'I would have join Nishiura if girls could join the baseball club. Even if I would just fool around instead of practising seriously, I would have joined and learn.'

'Same. I remember that really good player back then. It was because of her that I picked up softball when I saw her play. Kinda forgot the name though, LOL.'

'Wait, I though they do? Then again, I never heard of a mixed gender baseball team from Nishiura...'

'I think I know who you're talking about. She's not a player though. She's the team's manager and she took part in the practice! I've been keeping up on her activities and found out she'll be coaching for Nishiura's baseball team!'

'WHAT!? NOT FAIR!'

'Seriously? The name is pretty easy to remember!'

'Omg, yes. I love her! I remember the first time I learned about her. Saw it on a video posted online. I find it weird that a lot more people don't know her!'

'Ugh, I wonder if we could...like, hold a petition or something so she'll reconsider a softball team.'

'We can try and go there ourselves? You know, like how other middle-schoolers check a high school before applying?

'Yeah! Lets meet up! Everyone here sounds like I would make great friends with!'

'Mind telling me her name instead of 'easy to remember'?'

'But If they already have baseball, I don't think there's another field for softball.'

'We have to try anyway! I don't want to go through the trouble of finding another school. I'm already all set for Nishiura.'

'Won't know if we wont try? Send me a message for those who are interested. I'll send a date and time through PM so no creeper can follow us. Give me a name and maybe a link to a picture of you on one of the social media sites so I can confirm that you're who you claim to be.'

'Her name is Maria Momoe.'

'Oh yeah! I envy her so much! Pretty and talented! I want to be just like her! Even if she was just a manager, she's skilled. But the last time I heard of her, she joined another team. Not sure which though but that was years ago.'

I look away from the screen and stare blankly into the space next to me while I go deep in thought. Maria Momoe is pretty much an idol for softball players.

If they look up videos of her being recorded in secret during her practice, of course.

She's even my idol. Imagine how crushed I was when I heard that softball is no longer a extra curricular activity in Nishiura. Just like that other user, I set myself up for that school. It's my primary choice and the other schools I had chosen were just only to fill out the space in the form the school gave to us.

If I can somehow meet Maria Momoe and manage to convince her to form a softball team, it will be a miracle of a dream come true. Too bad I doubt it since I've already seen the school. They don't have another field for softball since baseball would have occupied the field. If their baseball team need to use the outfield, a softball field wont fit in. If only they only use up to the inner field then it should be okay...

Still, meeting other softball players would be nice. Maybe we can all decide on another school together.

I turn back to my screen and search for that user who requested for the PMs.

'I have 8 confirms! We need one more to make a whole team! We can convince her better if we already have a set team!'

I stare at the post that has been posted only a few minutes ago. I hover the mouse over the PM button but I hesitate to click.

Should I ask my mom first? Nah, I'm pretty sure she'll make a fuss about hassling an adult just for a club. She doesn't have to know about this unless we succeed in persuading the Maria Momoe.

My heart trembles and I clench my fist in front of my chest. Just thinking about possibly meeting her is making me so nervous. I wonder how she is like when we meet her.

I look back at my cursor, now with an eager smirk on my face.

I click the PM button.

'I'm definitely going. When do we meet? My name is Hayashi Yuyi.'

* * *

Author's note: Ahah, Hi. Yeah, I'm starting another story despite already having one in progress. The other story is going to be a very long one so I start this story as a...relax writing time? It's something less serious and more for fun so this will not be updated very frequently. I also do not have an idea of where this story is going at all or how I'm even going to write it. And that is nice to me because I can write this however I want.

I also hope this time the chapters won't go near 5 thousand words, like my other story. Oh hell no, that's very tiring.

So, like I said, this is for me to relax but still be able to write a bit once in a while.


End file.
